Fire Nation Medicine
by CrissyLF
Summary: I stink at summaries, but here it goes. Sokka is sick, and Aang has some explaining to do about why he won't let Katara go get him some medicine.   set in S3 Kataang Rated k to be safe


**A/N**

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic ( and probably not the last) and I wanted to share it with you all :) **

**It's Kataang, my favorite pairing. ****Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender sighs**

Katara dragged Aang by his arm out of the room he and Sokka temorarily shared, and Sokka lay with a bad case of the flu.  
He had been feeling poorly the last few days, (mabey it was something about the Fire Nation climate) but last night he took a turn for the worse.  
"But Aang, you could get hurt if you go out all alone!! What are you thinking? And Why can't I come too??" Katara said in a whisper yell so she didn't alarm Toph (though in the back of her mind, Katara knew she would feel the vibrations anyways), or wake Sokka, or be overheard by someone from the Fire Nation.

"Because, Katara, Toph cant go get Sokka's medicine because she's supposed really be blind as part of her disguise. And I-I just don't want you getting hurt... or worse." he said looking down with pink cheeks and his voice getting quieter with every word til it was barely above a whisper.

"...Aang," Katara started softly but hands grabbed her arms. She looked into Aang's grey eyes and saw an emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"No," Aang interupted softly but a little firmly. He took a deep breath and seemed to be thinking about something,letting her arms go and his hands falling to his sides, a blush slowly riseing to his cheeks " Katara, there's something I-I've been meening t-to tell you since..." he took another deep breath and stood a little straighter, his blush disappearing. Katara also noticed how he had gotten taller since she last noticed, him now being eye level with her "Well, as long as I've known you, I've always liked you... alot, but as we've gotten to know each other better, I've begun to realize that I...I think I love you."

He paused for a moment looking down at his feet. "No," He said now looking her in the eye again with a hopeful smile " I know I love you"  
"Oh, Aang..." Katara said, tears filling her eyes from the young monk's heart felt confession. Taking this as rejection, Aang's smile turned into a frown.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way Katara,I-I just wanted you to know how I feel about you" He started to turn away and go to town for Sokka's medicine, but was stopped when a soft, warm hand grabbed his. He turned back to Katara again,  
and one look at the smile on her face made his stomach do all kinds of weird, though not unwelcome flips, and made him smile as well.

" No, no!" she giggled "I love you too," She became serious then, as if remembering something, causing his smile to fade also. " I think I started to kind of think that mabey something could happen between us when we met Aunt Wu, but then when you were struck by Azula's lightning," she trailed off, tears now falling freely, not from happiness, but from the memory of that day such a short time ago. Aang couldn't bear to watch the her crying and wrapped her in a tight, warm hug. She cried silently into his shirt for a few moments. " I realized I could never make it without you..." Katara finally said sniffling "and not just because you're the Avatar, and the one person who can stop this war but becauase I realized something there in that cave." She said looking into his eyes "I love you" "I-" Aang started, but could not find words to express his feelings (and his voice) but was stopped when he felt two warm lips on his. He only hesitated a second before leaning in and returning the kiss. They slowly broke apart after a few moments, cheeks pink and hearts racing, "love you too" he finished, their noses and foreheads touching. They walked to the small couch that was in the room and sat down in a comfortable silence.

"So... You wanna come get Sokka's medicine with me?" Aang asked with a grin ending the silence.

"Sure," Katara relpied with a smile, "I'd love that."

They slowly stood and left the house hand in hand after telling Toph were they would be (who was acting rather happy about something) and knew that they would lways be ther for each other.

**A/N So, what did you all think?? I'm not so sure about it, but it kind of flowed out lol r****&r please!!**

**p.s**

**let me know if you guys have any suggestions on my next fic ( it could be a one shot, or a full lenght chapter fic) I do any pairing except crack pairings and Zutara lol **


End file.
